Humans
by Yautja117
Summary: Sequal to "Human." While John and Cortana prepare for their wedding, the Arbiter runs into some problems.
1. Chapter 1: Bride to Be?

It's been a long time. I finally got around to writing the sequel! The Gears story didn't go so well and I haven't really been on a computer much lately. Girlfriends caused the delays. LOL. Any, this is the second part to the story "Human" so if you are a new reader, read it first. Welcome back any fans of the original. You guys really were awesome.

Chapter 1: Bride to be?

The music began to play. John stood, suave in his tuxedo in front of the collective crowd. He scanned the mass before him, waiting patiently for his bride to be. A black limo pulled up and a woman swathed in white emerged. Her face was covered in a veil. She turned, somehow knowing where he was. John smiled, watching her intently. Cortana lifted the veil gently and began to walk up the aisle. Suddenly, there was a burst of plasma fire and she was sheared in two....

John gasped and sat up in bed. He was breathing hard and fast. Cortana shifted beside him and sat up. She put her hand on his arm and said "John? What's wrong?"

"Bad dream. Nothing to worry about." He said slowly, still marveling at how vivid it all was. It shocked him. John had seen thousands of fellow soldiers die in the line of duty but his former AI partner's death terrified him. Fear was something he had rarely truly experienced, but now a simple dream caused him trouble.

"Are you sure?" said Cortana, looking over at him. She had very seen him worried or scared before. Even facing death didn't shake him. He was a living legend. John, Spartan 117, destroyer of Covenant. He had killed thousands, if not more. What could shake him up so badly?

"Yes." He said, kissing her gently.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all."

_Several months after the final covenant incursion…_

"John."

"What?"

"What do you think about a green theme for the wedding?" said Cortana, pouring over a stack of planning books taller than a Hunter.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Said John, aiming a ball of clay at the back of an unsuspecting Arbiter's head.

"John, be serious! You're an adult. Act like it." she glared up, her hair framing an intense gaze.

The Spartan rolled the clay between his hands. He looked at his feet, mocking shame.

In the last few months John and Cortana moved out onto one of the colony worlds know as Timgad. It was a partially industrial world because of the covenant attacks. The raids destroyed entire cities, cutting the planet's original population to a third in only days. The world was green, with sprawling jungles intermingled with the gigantic cities.

They had only recently moved in to their new house, so pretty much everyone and their grandma had to come over to visit and give them house warming gifts. Some of the gifs from the aliens were almost unidentifiable, so they were pushed aside. John still wonders were that one crawled off to.

At the moment, the Arbiter, several grunts and Kelly were around, just hanging about. Kelly was cooler these days, calmer. Her trade mark sense of humor hadn't faded and even played jokes on some of her comrades. She even had settled down with a nice marine named Hicks. John was happy. She was one of the last of his Spartans and he didn't want to hurt her.

A grunt waddled in, holding a card. John looked over at the creature. It jabbed the piece of construction paper forward gently and said "To Spartan, with love."

John looked over the card with mild interest, examining the image carefully. Cortana set down her book and walked over, giggling at the grunt's comment.

To john it looked like a pickle wrestling with an orange with a face. Hell, he didn't even understand the writing at the bottom of the page. His grunt was a little rusty.

Cortana said "Awww! That's so cute!" she patted the grunt on the top of its head and smiled. "John, it's you and him hugging."

The Spartan looked at the grunt and weakly tried to smile. He was still so used to having to blow them up. It was weird to have one handing him a card of them hugging.

"Erm, thanks little guy." He responded.

The creature squeaked in approval.

The arbiter cast a look of despair toward the grunt and shook his head. These were the troops under his command? Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

"Spar- John. How goes the preparations for your soul bond?" he said, towering over the Spartan.

John looked at the alien helplessly. After all the things he'd seen and done, marriage terrified him. The feeling was alien to him. _"Me married? Never. I would have never thought in a thousand years_ _that I would find love. But, here it is."_ He thought, smiling at Cortana.

"Uhhh, fine. Just fine. Why do you care?" he said.

"Good. I just don't want to have it sprung upon me." Said the Arbiter, shrugging. He had little know about these things. Back on his homeworld he had little to do with females for he had a valiant career to pursue and had no spare time. He had never really thought about this error until now. How foolish he was, to pass up his admirer's affections. _"What an idiot."_ He thought, shaking his head.

"Hey John. Cortana." Said Kelly, practically skipping into the room.

"What's up Kelly?" said John.

"Oh, nothing. Just been thinking alittle."

"I know I'm gonna regret this, but about what?"

"Just wondering if you guys were thinking about having kids anytime soon." She grinned evilly. John didn't have anything to say and Cortana just blushed abit.

"No, we haven't even talked about it." said Cortana, adverting her gaze.

The arbiter, never missing a beat said "Kelly, can I show you something?" as he lead her out of the room, winking to John as he went.

"Thank God that's over." Sighed John.

It's great to be writing again. This story currently has focus but I'm entirely open to other ideas. If you have any, make a mention if you want me to include it.


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

Sorry, guys! I've been incredibly busy the last couple months! But, now its summer and I'll have more free time. Between my girlfriend and a new job, I haven't had much time to work. So here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Why…?

John and the Arbiter were out at a bar. The Spartan needed time to think and prepare. A wedding was a big thing…was he really ready? John hoped so. The pair sat at the bar, drinks in hand. He wasn't so fond of the drink itself, but the effects of alcohol were calming.

A cold beer helped a lot. The fogging of his mind numbed the pain of war almost as much as Cortana's touch. The horrors he had faced on more than a dozen worlds…The Covenant, the Flood…what else could be out there? What if it was worse? He hoped not. Every night, as he laid, with his arms around Cortana, his dreams ripped at him. The Flood had disturbed him. The thought of being consumed into the Gravemind, the torture Cortana faced at its expense, enraged him. His hand closed around the glass, cracking it with zero effort. John often wondered if the Flood was really gone…or would it resurface. He didn't know.

But what bothered him more than anything, the death…the screams in particular. The loss of the other Spartans. It ripped at his very soul, watching friends burning in a crashed pelican, unable to help…watching flesh melting from their faces and dribbling down their armored front. The look in the eyes of a doomed marine crawling away from a blood smeared, sword carrying elite. These were the types of images that plagued his sleep and would never stop…until he was dead.

The Arbiter shifted beside him. The alien was at ease here. Timgad was a place very open to alien influence. In truth, his name was Thel 'Vadam. After his failure to safe guard Halo, he was chosen by the prophets to eradicate the "Heretics". What a fool he was…and then his people were cast out. He couldn't bear the pain of the crushing lies…the guilt of slaying an innocent race in the name of a liar. Like all the Arbiters before him, he was a tool. A weapon to be used and cast aside. And cast aside they did. The betrayal of the prophets surprised him. But he did not let sediment cloud his judgment.

These two had a shared fate, in the end. They finished the Gravemind on the reconstructed Halo ring. He, Thel 'Vadam, ended Truth's deceitful life in The Ark's control room. But even through it all, he still couldn't fathom what went on in the Spartan's head. John, Spartan, Demon, Reclaimer, whatever the human was called he was a strange one. One of the last of the "original Spartan II project" (to the pit if he understood that), Thel thought the human would be more angry and ticking like a time-bomb. Quite the contrary. He seemed happy. Or at least as happy as a war-torn, genetically modified human could be, anyway.

Cortana sat at home, alone. She was talking on the messenger, sending written text blurbs to several recipients. Sure, she could have vid mailed them, but this was more…discreet. That's how she wanted it…

John limited himself to two beers. Not that it made much a difference. He couldn't get "drunk" in the normal sense of the word. His modifications prevented that. But he needed a clear head to think.

There were a few marines, elites and grunts loitering around in the bar that night. A grunt staggered past his table, a bulb of grunty wine in hand. A pair of elites sung, arm in arm, under a swinging lamplight. All was right in the world.

Thel' shifted in his seat. Everything seemed normal…but something was out of place. Drunken marines? Check. Elites in funny outfits? Check. Grunt swing from the lights? Check…Then it dawned on him: A female was staring right at him.

It had been _a long_ time since he had courted anyone. He was a little rusty. John winked and tapped him on the shoulder. "I think she'd like it if you bought her a drink."

The massive elite sighed and slumped a bit. John patted him on the shoulder. "…Oh, alright. I'll do it, Spartan."

"There! That's the strong, confident monster I know. "

Thel' stared blankly at him. "You must think more often."

"Just trying to help. You seem…bored without an impending battle every day."

"No. Things are changing and I have a lot to think about. Some of my race are opposed to our alliance. To the pit with the fools! But, still…" he shifted, a pained look on his face.

"What's wrong?" John said, a concerned look on his scarred face.

"A wound, several weeks old now."

"What happened?"

"Like I said, some are opposed to our alliance…some that would kill to prevent it. But I quelled those responsible." He indicated a gash on his side. It was covered in a gray bandage that resembled elite skin. No wonder why he didn't notice before.

Elites despise weakness, and would hate to appear wounded or ailing in any way…it would makes sense such a high ranking one would wish to hide his wounds to the best of his ability.

"Are there more of them?"

"Yes. I found this one the one I killed." He took a symbol out of his armor. There were two swords crossed with a human skull on it. At the bottom of the badge, alien language.

Thel' whispered "Defiance. That is what it says."

"We have to report this." John said, looking around.

"No. For now, at least. They don't have much strength and if we find their heart, we can rip it asunder."

"Sounds good…but where are we going to find the son-of- a- bitch?"

"I don't know. But we can start where I was attacked."

"I say we start at dawn tomorrow."

"Agreed."

Little did they know, someone was listening in…

In the dark alley behind the bar, there was a group gathering. Shrouded in the darkness of night, the elites talked slowly and with a grave purpose…

But they weren't the only ones listening.

There is chapter two! Sorry about the wait. It's been busy. And if anyone is interested, my Youtube account is up! My name is the same there as it is here. .com/Yautja117. I will update sooner this time! Please review so I know how I'm doing!


	3. Chapter 3: Hearts of Darkness

Sorry guys! I've been meaning to update for forever.

Chapter 3: Hearts of Darkness

A small squadron of Elites wove through a dark alley, their predatory eyes scanning for activity. The one at the head of the pack growled and pushed some garbage aside. Beneath, there was a grate. The alien pulled it away to reveal a trap door, just barely large enough for him to squeeze through.

One by one, the elites slipped into the black abyss. A plasma light flared and the room was light a soft blue. The warriors were shrouded in darkness, but one by one they flashed their symbols, each decorated differently, depending on rank within the organization.

"Master, I have failed." Growled on, his head hung low.

"Oh really?" came the reply from a hooded figure. "How, my servant, have you done that?" The voice was cold and cruel, the voice of an aged warrior, undamaged by the horrors of war. Blue light illuminated the beast beneath the hood: A battered elite, named Ripa Vandam. He was an ancient warrior and in his heart, burned a fiery hate for humans. He was wounded many years ago when his battalion attacked a human colony. He was unprepared for the battle at hand and took a shotgun blast to the chest, smashing his armor and crushing his ribs. The spray of lead also ripped into his face, blowing one of his eyes clear out of his skull.

Even when the prophets declared that the brutes should take be their guards, not the elites, he had much trouble taking the human-slugs as allies. In the end, he and a group of "elite loyalists" broke away from the main group with a small carrier. He chose to save his own hide, and a few others, rather than side with the humans. He had no doubt that his former brethren and the filth would lose. Ripa was wrong. The Covenant was destroyed and he and his crew were forced into the coldest regions of know space.

Now he was back. The alliance between the humans and elites tore at him like nothing else. Ripa was determined to burn these bridges, once and for all, and spark all out war between the races.

"I have failed in killing Thel', the Arbiter." Said the warrior in a hushed tone.

"Did you now? I expected as much from your inexperienced troop." Replied Ripa, turning his back on the young elite. Suddenly he turned swiftly and caught his fellow by the throat. He slammed him against the wall, an energy blade to his neck.

"Fail me again and I will have your life." He whispered in a deadly, hushed tone. Ripa dropped the elite to the floor. "Come, my warriors. We have much to do." He growled and opened the door…

John and Thel' were lounging around in the merchant district of the city, bored out of their Godforsaken minds.

"Where is Cortana?" asked Thel', currently staring at the tiled floor.

"She's out shopping with Kelly for the wedding. Those two have become pretty close." John _laughed _and shook his head. It was an odd sound, a Spartan laughing.

"Why do you laugh?" said Thel' half heartedly, picking at his nails.

"It's just strange that they became such close friends. Hell, Kelly was about to rip Cortana's head off over the whole thing."

"That's not true!" Came a happy voice. It was Kelly and Cortana, carrying several bags from various stores.

"Let me help you carry those." Said John, taking most of the bags from Cortana. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, honey." She whispered in his ear. Kelly giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" questioned John.

"Nothing, Lover boy."

John then turned away, his face begging to turn red. He was a Spartan! He'd never really experienced embarrassment. It was a burning feeling in his face. It was…worse than being shot. A wound could heal, but how did one heal this? He did not know.

"John, before we leave, we need to pick up your suit." Said Cortana, checking her watch. She didn't want to forget that. It was very important, with the wedding rehearsal coming up and all.

Thel' shook his head and announced that he must be on his way. The others bid him a good bye and he left. John and himself had been trying to get information on who way have attacked him and why. So far, almost nothing. They really weren't good detectives. But they were trying and by the gods, they would discover the root of this infection among his brothers and tear it out. His honor could accept no less.

What could drive his own brothers to attack him? Thel' could barely grasp that concept. He could understand various groups during a time of war…but now, what was the point?

He wandered down, weaving through the slums of this massive, crystalline city. All cities had them. The Good, the Bad and the ugly. No matter how nice, all of them had garbage and scum. Naturally, they hid near the less fortunate and leeched off them.

Thel' had scanned other parts of it during the day, but never at night. Maybe this time would lead to a discovery.

The smell was that of decay and raw sewage. This place was an ideal place to begin his search. Dark, filthy water ran in streams about the ramshackle buildings. The area was light by a small fire in the distance and by two, glowing white moons that encircled around the planet.

A branch snapped and Thel' became alert, scanning the horizon of anything unusual. Nothing…yet. Something was close, so close he could almost feel it. He grabbed at the energy sword at his side.

Out of the darkness, a shadow appeared, stretching over the Aribter.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" came a familiar voice.

"John? I almost cut you in half."

"Sure you did."

"Come on. I'm sure Cortana is going to want you back soon. Where have you been telling her you've been going anyway?"

"Out with you."

"Brilliant. Just brilliant."

"What?"

"Nevermind. I'll check back here later."

As the pair walked off, an unseen servant of Ripa watched from the shadows.

Finally done with the chapter! If you ever have ideas, PM them to me. Please review. It really helps getting things rolling, even when I have little time to do them.


End file.
